The present invention relates to gambling game systems and methods, and particularly to such systems and methods enabling remotely-located players to participate in the gambling system.
With the increasing use of personal computers by private individuals and the increasing use of the internet communication network, many gambling game systems have been developed and are now in use enabling remotely-located players to play gambling games via the internet. The presently-available systems are virtual systems which desplay, on the player""s screen, a simulated or virtual game device, such as a roulette wheel, card table, or slot machine, on which the player may place a bet at the player station. A data processor system xe2x80x9cautomaticallyxe2x80x9d credits the player for the xe2x80x9cwinsxe2x80x9d and debits the player for the xe2x80x9clossesxe2x80x9d according to the specific game choice.
However, such known systems, in which the player views on the player""s screen a simulated or virtual image of the game device, does not produce the same feeling or excitement as that in a gambling casino, nor does it instill in the player the same confidence in the integrity of the gambling system against the possibility of electronically manipulating the results. In fact, some jurisdictions even outlaw gambling systems involving simulated or virtual images of the game devices because of the possibility of electronically manipulating the results. A further drawback in many of the existing virtual game device systems is that the player must frequently download large quantities of software into the player""s computer before the player can even start to play the game.
A broad object of the present invention is to provide a gambling game system and method having advantages in the above respects.
According to one broad aspect of the present invention, there is provided a gambling game system, comprising: a central station including a plurality of betting-type game devices each involving an element of chance, and an electronic camera for each game device; a plurality of player stations remotely located with respect to the central station, each of the player stations including a monitor for displaying a selected game device at the central station, and input means for selecting a game device and for placing a bet by a player at the player""s station relating to an action involving an element of chance to occur at the selected game device; and data processing means for: (a) establishing communication between the central station and each of the player stations; (b) enabling a player at each player station via the input means at the player station to select a game device at the central station, to see via the monitor at the player station what occurs at the selected game device, and to place a bet via the input means at the player station relating to the action involving an element of chance to occur at the selected game device; (c) displaying in the monitor at the player""s station the action involving an element of chance as the action occurs at the selected game device; (d) determining whether the action, after it occurs, resulted in a xe2x80x9cwinxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9clossxe2x80x9d of the placed bet; and (e) maintaining a current account for the player in which each win is registered as a credit, and each loss is registered as a debit, according to the rates of the selected game device.
Such a system, preferably utilizes an actual casino as the central station and displays the actual game device to the remotely-located player during the actual playing of the game. Thus, the system in effect moves the player to the casino, or the casino to the player. This increases the feeling and excitement in the remotely-located players of being present in a real gambling casino. It also increases the confidence of the players in the integrity of the system against the possibility of electronical manipulation.
According to further preferred features in the embodiment of the invention described below, the casino also includes a microphone at each game device; and each of the players stations also include a speaker; enabling a player at each player station to hear, as well as to see, what occurs at the selected game device as it occurs at the casino. These features add to the transfer of the gambling casino atmosphere to the remotely-located player""s station, and to the confidence of the players in the integrity of the system against the possibility of manipulation.
According to further preferred features in the preferred embodiment of the invention described below, the current account for the player is continuously displayed and updated at the respective player station. In this manner, the player is continuously informed as to the state of the player""s account.
Preferably, the plurality of betting-type game devices at the central station include at least one in which the action involving an element of chance to occur at the game device is an action effected by a house person at the central station (casino). Described examples of this type of game include those involving a table, such as a roulette table or card game table, on which the action involving an element of chance is effected by the house person, such as a dealer, at the casino. In such game devices, the casino would preferably also include a display for each game device; and a data processor means would also display at the casino the bet played by each player with respect to each game device, and the current account for each player.
For example, where the game device is for playing a card game, such as black-jack, in which the card table has a player position for each of the players to play the card game, the central station (the casino) would include a camera for imaging each player position of the card table, and a display for displaying the bet and the current account of the player at each player position of the card table; and each player station would include means enabling the player thereat to input commands to the house person at the casino relating to choices made by the player in playing the card game.
Preferably, the player at each player station would use the normal monitor and input means provided in personal computers, which would be programmed, by software downloaded from the system into the player""s personal computer, to perform the various display and input functions. In some cases, however, player stations may be provided with an electronic camera selectively energizable by the player at that station for transmitting the player""s image to the display of the respective player position at the card table. This feature would add even further to creating the atmosphere of an actual gambling casino.
According to further features in the described preferred embodiment, the table may be a roulette table including a roulette wheel, the roulette table being displayed in the monitor at the respective player station such that the player may place a bet thereon by the input means at the player station.
According to still further features, the plurality of betting-type game devices at the central station the (casino) would include at least one game device in which the action involving an element of chance to occur at the selected game device is an action effected by the player at the player station. Examples of the latter type game devices include slot machines to be activated remotely by the player at the player station, or dice games for dice to be thrown remotely by the player at the player station.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiment, the data processor means includes a data processor at each player station, a data processor at the casino for each game device thereat, a central data processor for all the game devices at the casino, and a communication system establishing communication between all the data processors. There may be a plurality of such casinos connected together in a network, the data-processor means enabling the player at the player station to select both a particular casino, and a particular game device at the selected casino for placing a bet.
The plurality of player stations may be a different locations connected to the casino or casinos via the internet communication network, telephone lines, closed cable lines, or any other data communication system. It is also contemplated, however, that the plurality of player stations may be at a common location, e.g., at one or more satellite locations of a main gambling casino, remotely located from the main gambling casino but connected thereto by the communication network.
The invention also involves a method of providing gambling services to remotely-located players as described above.
Further features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description below.